Violet Eyes
by Fear My Evil
Summary: Eiri Yuki can not stand it when his beloved Shuichi looks at him with those eyes. [I suck at summaries TT ]YukiShui Warning: LANGUAGE RATED HIGH TEEN. [edit: Grammar sucks kinda. I'll fix it up later though.]


_Violet Eyes_

**Um... First Gravitation fic ever and I've liked it for how many years?? ... Anyway, I know it's a bit lame but I was bored.**

**(Grammar issues... Hope you can survive them ...) **

**00000 **

Eiri Yuki had gave a sour look to the screen that had reflected light off his face. Then beaten the 'delete' button until he was satisfied. He had just had an argument with his pink fluffball and he was to frustrated to concentrate.

Or was that guilt?

He had made his beloved cry, and he just turned his back on him. The novilist had ripped off his glasses and through them on his desk as he ran his fingers through his hair and ruffled his blond locks. Remembering those shimmering violet hues that loved him so much. That usually loud big mouth was tiny and a soft quiet whimper had escaped from his quivering lip.

He hated seeing his lover cry. Especially when it was him who caused those tears to have fallen from those eyes. He got out of his chair and walked to the door. He reached for the golden knob but snapped his hand away as if it was on fire.

'Like hell I'm gunna go in there to apologize! 'Brats damn fault!' Eiri had thought as he turned slowly away from the door and was about to walk back to his desk, but unfortunately, those damn teary eyes were invading his vision he didn't really noticed that he walked into his desk until the shock of pain of his stubbed three toes was now his main focus.

"Damn brat!" he muttered as he slammed open the door open and limped off his aching toes. He soon slammed open the door, and found his beloved sleeping peacefully. Usually, he'd see the lead singer with his legs hanging either side of the bed and his mouth wide open that he could probably park his mercades in there, but this time, his little uke looked tempting.

Shuichi's bare leg was half covered and his mouth was open but only parted. His chest raised up and down as he breathed softly. Yuki walked slowly over to the bed. He couldn't believe his temper right now. He was getting jealous of Shuichi's pajama's around his body. The moonlight had reflected off of Shuichi's skin, that made it look smooth, soft and creamy and even more peaceful.

It made Eiri feel strange, it made him feel...

_** WAP!**_

"Owwie! Yukiiii! Why'd you hit me!?!?" Shuichi had whined his he robbed his nose. The pop star was about to sit up, but his grumpy romance novalist shoved him back down and climbed over him.

"I suffered tonight dearly because of you!" Eiri snarled as his golden hues stared at Shuichi's violet ones. "I can't work, I stubbed three of my damned toes, so now I'm gunna do what you were whinning about all damned day!"

"Really?" Shuichi asked with a big smile forming on his face. As much as the writer hated the idea he grunted in defeat,

"Yeah, if only you never look at me like that again!" Eiri said placing a soft kiss upon his lover's forehead. Shuichi gave him a cheesy smile and grabbed for something on his desk.

Eiri growled as he yanked the object from the younger, and had placed a headband with snowy white fluffy ears.

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! You look so cuuuuuuuuuuuuute!" Shuichi cooed as he was able to straddle himself off of Eiri's neck,

"You. Me. Mansex. Now!" Eiri said pushing Shuichi back onto the matress, but stared as those violet eyes looked at him again.

"But... I can't make love to a snow bunny..." Shuichi said frowning, sounding as if he was a small child.

"Why the fuck not!?" Eiri asked. "I had a miserable night! I want it to end well!" he added glaring at the younger.

"Well... it'll..."

"It'll what!?"

"It will change my aspect on bunnies!" Shuichi exclaimed.

Silence.

"Your getting laid!" Eiri had growled huskily as he was ripping off the buttons of his lover's pajama shirt, with Shuichi protesting.

0000

**Erm... They sound OOC for me... But ah well, the more I practice, the more I'll get better with their personalities I suppose. Hoped you like, Read and Review. And no flames T-T **


End file.
